Little Box Of Surprises
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT " Talvez nós devessemos... hm... pode sair dessa posição? perguntei com vergonha." "- Sim ele respondeu rapidamente." Eles acidentalmente se colocaram nessa posição embaraçosa, mas não foi por acaso que nenhum deles parou o que veio depois. "Havia um volume enorme nas calças de Edward!Eu tinha deixado meu melhor amigo excitado!"


**Little Box Of Surprises**

- Mas Bells – ele resmungava – Nós somos melhores amigos desde que... – pensou um pouco e então fez seu olhar arrogante – Desde que você era aquela menininha de tranças que escondia minha bola quando eu _acidentalmente_ a chutava para seu jardim.

Eu ri ainda arrumando a bagunça em meu quarto.

- Oh Edward, não seja um mentiroso – pedi – Desde quando você fazia isso acidentalmente?

Ele olhou longe pensativo e riu alto em seguida.

- Eu era muito idiota naquela altura – disse enquanto minha expressão mostrou que eu já sabia isso, ele apenas me olhou ameaçador – Eu estava tentando chamar sua atenção, ok? Eu não tinha amigos.

- Você era um chato, isso sim. Eu passava mais tempo entregando aquela bola pra você do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa – relembrei.

- Pelo menos você não tentava chutar, aí sim você não faria mais nada – respondeu gargalhando.

Lancei a ele meu melhor olhar _morra_ e deixei que um travesseiro _escapasse_ de minhas mãos e acertasse seu rosto. Edward continuou gargalhando como um louco.

- Tudo bem – ele admitiu – Você não é tão má assim – fez uma pequena pausa – Quem eu estou tentando enganar? Você é péssima.

Eu coloquei o último urso de pelúcia na cama e fui até à cadeira em que ele estava sentado e dei um tapa em sua testa... ou tentei porque Edward agarrou meu pulso antes que eu pudesse atingir meu objetivo.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou desafiador sem largar meu pulso.

Com minha mão livre eu agarrei seu pulso e puxei, para que ele me soltasse. Foi idiota, porque agora minhas duas mãos estavam presas pelos pulsos e Edward tinha um sorriso torto e vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Minhas pernas continuam soltas, senhor-eu-sou-mais-forte – atirei nele sorrindo como quem descobriu a pólvora.

Ele gargalhou e olhou minhas pernas, depois meus olhos.

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse – Bells, você é completamente desajeitada, o que está pensando fazer... vamos lá, me conte.

- O elemento surpresa está do meu lado, acha que vou entregar isso assim? – perguntei tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em um plano.

- Certo, certo... – disse se levantando da cadeira – Eu conheço você, não há elemento surpresa entre nós, mas... – começou enquanto me guiava até eu sentar na beirada da cama – Só para ter a certeza, você vai deitar aqui – disse enquanto eu me deitava e ele sentava um pouco acima de meus joelhos.

Ok, agora eu não tinha minhas pernas também. _Perfeito_.

- Você acha que não há elemento surpresa entre nós? – perguntei

Ele assentiu enquanto meus pulsos batiam na cama, acima de minha cabeça.

- Você não acha que está me subestimando? – perguntei tentando suar convincente.

Ele riu um pouco e negou.

- Você é sempre tão prevísivel, Bells – comentou. Então se aproximou mais e eu consegui sentir o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo – Não é verdade?

Então eu lembrei que Edward tinha cócegas e houve alguma esperança. Minhas mãos estavam presas, assim como minhas pernas então eu me limitei a erguer meu rosto e roçar meus lábios na zona perto de sua orelha, bem devagar. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, deixando sua pele arrepiada e a pressão em meus pulsos ficou mais fraca. Sorri ainda roçando meus lábios em sua pele.

- Bells – ele disse e eu senti seu pomo-de-adão se fazendo notar – O que você está fazendo?

- Cócegas – sussurrei contra sua pele e um novo arrepio percorreu seu corpo – Meu elemento surpresa.

Ele se moveu em minhas pernas e sua voz saiu rouca e sexy dessa vez.

- Não está me fazendo cócegas – disse.

Eu sorri. _Mentiroso_. Eu podia sentir como ele estava tenso, tentando não ceder à vontade de gargalhar.

- Sério? Porque você me parece bem tenso – disse continuando meus movimentos – Está tentando não gargalhar?

Me afastei e ri de sua expressão concentrada. Sua língua passando em seus lábios secos e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

- Não está me fazendo cócegas – repetiu – Estou tenso porque você está... hm...

Então ele olhou para baixo e eu acompanhei seu olhar até ao volume em suas calças que era...

WOW, espere! Havia um volume _enorme_ nas calças de Edward! O que tinha acontecido? Olhei em seu rosto, apenas para encontrar seus olhos nos meus. Foi minha vez de engolir em seco.

Eu tinha deixado meu melhor amigo excitado.

Então eu senti quando meu rosto ficou quente e sabia que estava corando. Mordi meu lábio com força e...

- Não faça isso, Bells – Edward pediu – Só está piorando minha situação.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Essa ideia de cócegas foi uma péssima ideia, onde eu tinha minha cabeça? Oh sim, exatamente de baixo da de Edward, sentindo sua respiração quente contra mim.

Olhei para baixo uma vez mais, só para confirmar que não estava vendo mal.

O volume continuava lá. _Maior_, se possível.

- Me desculpe, Edward – pedi sem tirar meu olhar de _lá_.

As mãos de Edward ainda estavam em meus pulsos, os segurando acima de meu corpo. Agora ele estava completamente deitado sobre mim, apenas separados pela pequena altura que os cotovelos de Edward apoiados na cama provocavam. Seu rosto estava praticamente colado no meu e eu podia afirmar sem dúvidas que seu eu subisse meu quadril um pouquinho, só um pouquinho eu ia acabar tocando seu volume.

Que posição _embaraçosa_.

Quando minha mente percebeu realmente a distância mínima que separava nossos corpos, houve um _clic_... eu estava em minha cama, sem meus pais em casa, Edward deitado em cima de mim com um volume enorme em suas calças e... minha calcinha estava molhada.

Respirei ofegante e olhei fundo nos olhos de Edward.

- Talvez nós devessemos... hm... pode sair dessa posição? – perguntei com vergonha.

- Sim – ele respondeu rapidamente.

Com toda aquela pressa de acabar com essa posição embaraçosa. Edward se levantou mais lentamente do que eu o que fez com que nossos corpos realmente se tocassem. Exatamente _naquele_ lugar.

- Ohhh... – Eu ouvi Edward gemer enquanto fechava seus olhos e nossos corpos voltavam à posição inicial.

Edward ainda tinha seus olhos fechados, minha respiração ainda era ofegante e a posição continuava embaraçosa. Mais agora que Edward tinha acabado de gemer.

Meu Deus, meu melhor amigo excitado acabou de _gemer_.

Então ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para _lá_, baixando seu corpo e roçando seu volume exatamente onde minha intimidade ficava. Foi minha vez de gemer.

- Ohh... – deixei escapar de meus lábios quando uma sensação de prazer passou por todo meu corpo, me arrepiando.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e dois estavam lutando por não perder esse contato visual.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntei ansiosa.

Edward não respondeu imediatamente, ele apenas baixou seu rosto e roçou seus lábios na pele que meu decote deixava exposta.

- Cócegas – sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

Então seus lábios roçaram nos meus para depois beijá-los. Não foi um beijo calmo, ele veio cheio de desejo e ansiedade. Sua língua assaltou cada canto de minha boca. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada antes, pelo menos não daquela maneira. Edward estava agora concentrado em mordiscar meu lábio inferior enquanto olhava em meus olhos e arrancava pequenos sons de mim.

Suas mãos soltaram meus pulsos e passearam pela laterar de meu corpo, me excitando mais ainda. Uma de suas mãos parou na laterar de meu seio direito e passou lentamente sobre o pano fino de meu vestido. Minha pele ardeu com seu toque.

- Hmm... – respondi a esse contato.

Edward baixou seus lábios até meu decote, com a mão que não estava em meu seio ele puxou o vestido um pouquinho para baixo, mostrando meu sutiã. Então ele beijou no limite dessa peça. Em seguida passou sua língua e seus dentes. Arrancando mais gemidos tímidos de meus lábios. Enquanto ele repetia tudo em meu outro seio, minhas mãos foram até suas costas, parando no limite entre suas calças e sua camiseta.

Minhas unhas arranharam de leve quando eu puxei a camiseta e a tirei.

Edward me olhou surpreso.

Meu _elemento surpresa_ estava de volta? Ou será que eu tinha exagerado? Se seu peito não fosse tão forte e musculado talvez eu tivesse vestido sua camiseta nele de novo, só para evitar seu olhar.

Então ele sorriu manhoso, enquanto sua mão descia até à minha coxa e pegava a barra do vestido, puxando para cima e tirando a peça de meu corpo, lançando longe.

Agora eu estava usando apenas minha roupa interior.

Edward se afastou um pouquinho e olhou meu corpo descaradamente, sorrindo no final.

- Você é tão linda – disse me deixando vermelha de vergonha.

Então ele ficou de joelhos e abriu os botões da calça, lançando longe tal como meu vestido.

Agora sim esse volume era _enorme_.

Eu mordi meus lábios quando Edward voltou a colar nossos corpos e sua mão desceu até meu joelho e puxou minha perna contra seu quadril.

Eu aproveitei e enrolei as duas em sua cintura, enquanto seu volume roçava em minha calcinha.

Mais gemidos foram ouvidos.

- Edward – gemi quando ele insistiu em investir seus quadris contra os meus.

Minhas unhas já estavam em seus ombros e meus dentes mordendo sua orelha.

Seus movimentos de quadril continuavam, fazendo minha respiração ficar ainda mais ofegante. Minha calcinha foi completamente para o espaço quando numa investida mais forte Edward gemeu.

- Bells... ohh...

Seus lábios encostaram em minha orelha e sussurraram sedutoramente.

- Me toque – pediu.

Isso arrancou um gemido alto de mim e Edward me olhou nos olhos, desafiador.

Esse era um jogo que dois podiam jogar.

Uma das mãos que cravavam unhas em seu ombro passou para seu peito e foi descendo lentamente até sua cueca boxer e tocou seu volume.

- Ohh... Bells – Edward gemeu em meu ouvido me excitando mais ainda.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso, eu não fazia ideia de como deveria mover minha mão, então eu simplesmente a movi desajeitada. Edward não pareceu muito preocupado sobre eu ser desajeitada agora, porque ele continuou gemendo enquanto tirava meu sutiã e abocanhava meus mamilos.

Isso foi minha vez de chamar seu nome e investir meus quadris contra seu corpo.

Então Edward usou seus lábios, seus dentes, sua língua, suas mãos... tudo em meus seios deixando mus mamilos ainda mais rígidos do que antes. Eu estava praticamente gozando só com esses toques.

Então sua mão desceu e tocou a minha em seu volume. Ele a segurou e levou até dentro da cueca boxer, apertando meus dedos contra seu... hm, pênis? Eu não sei como eu deveria chamar _isso_.

Só aí eu realmente tive noção do _tamanho_ de Edward. Ele estava duro contra minha palma. Eu não sabia como era suposto meu corpo aceitar todo esse tamanho. Então ele moveu minha mão junto com a sua, gemendo com o toque.

Passado alguns segundos eu já conseguia manter um ritmo sozinha, então ele apenas se encarregou de tirar sua última peça de roupa fora.

Agora tudo o que separava nossas intimidades era minha mão e minha calcinha.

Eu podia sentir a humidade na parte interna de minhas coxas e eu precisava de algum alívio, qualquer coisa. Apertei minhas pernas uma contra a outra e tentei algum atrito.

- Não faz assim, linda – Edward pediu sugando meus mamilos de novo.

Eu choraminguei e ele puxou minha mão já sem ritmo de seu pênis, colocando-a dentro de minha calcinha e pressionando meus dedos contra meu clítoris, ao mesmo tempo que eu comecei com movimentos rápidos e circulares, enquanto isso sua mão já estava longe, _rasgando_ minha calcinha.

Então seus dedos me tocaram, arrancando um gemido involuntário.

E ele me penetrou lentamente, estocando seu dedo lentamente enquanto o meu ainda estimulava meu clítoris.

Eu era nova nessas sensações, como eu nunca tentei isso?

Quando minha respiração se tornou mais ofegante e meus gemidos mais altos e menos espaçados, Edward pegou minha mão e beijou a palma, lambendo seu dedo em seguida, olhando em meus olhos.

Eu choraminguei pela perda de contato.

Mas Edward beijou meus lábios e acariciou meu rosto, acalmando um pouco minha ansiedade, só um pouquinho.

Então seus lábios subiram até minha orelha de novo.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, linda? – perguntou suave.

Sem capacidade pra falar eu apenas assenti e seu corpo abandonou o meu, procurando a camisinha em sua carteira. Ele a colocou rapidamente e voltou a deitar sobre mim, me beijando calmamente agora.

- Você sabe que vai doer, não sabe? – perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

Assenti de novo.

Então eu senti quando seu pênis roçou em minha entrada para depois forçar um pouco até meu limite. Agora eu sabia que ia doer. Edward sabia também, por isso me beijou e deixou que minhas mãos segurassem forte seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

Ele forçou um pouquinho e eu senti uma pontada de dor, pequena, mas ainda assim dolorosa. O prazer estava vencendo a dor, mesmo assim uma pequena lágrima correu solitária em meu rosto, até Edward beijá-la e sorrir para mim enquanto entrava um pouco mais.

Eu soube quando entrou tudo e ele apenas ficou parado algum tempo, se concentrando em não sair estocando forte.

Assenti quando a dor não estava mais tão forte e Edward saiu completamente, para entrar lento de novo.

Algumas estocadas mais tarde, ele ficou mais rápido e o prazer deixou de lado a dor.

Eu estava gemendo enquanto rebolava contra seu corpo, minhas pernas enrolados em sua cintura estavam tensas e meus lábios entreabertos buscando por ar.

Edward gemia em cada investida.

Seu peito chocava com meus seios em cada estocada, me excitando mais ainda.

Uma de suas mãos desceu até meu clitoris e fez alguns movimentos circulares rápidos.

- Edwa-ard – gemi – Ahhh...

Então eu senti quando a sensação começou chegando mais perto e quando chegou seu nome saiu alto enquanto eu apertava seu pênis que ainda estocava em mim.

Então ele gozou gemendo meu nome também e me chamando de linda.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e ele nos rolou, me deixando por cima. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, envergonhada.

Eu tinha acabado de perder minha virgindade com Edward Cullen, meu _melhor amigo_!

Nossas respirações eventualmente acalmaram e ele puxou meu rosto para cima me beijando, então separou nossos lábios.

- Eu estava completamente errado... você é uma _caixinha de surpresas_, _minha_ linda.

* * *

Então o que acharam?  
Saibam que estou totalmente disponível para REVIEWS, nem me importo de ter que ler tudinho ;)  
Beijooo


End file.
